Application programs, including web-based applications such as web pages, and the hardware associated with the applications, are often tested under extreme use conditions. Such conditions may be provided by a system that simulates a number of users simultaneously executing the application. A user may be simulated by execution of a program, for example a previously acquired script that provides appropriate user inputs and responses to exercise the application. A script acquisition system vets user actions to determine which are to be included in a script.